Flying Free
by The Blue Winged Angel
Summary: Wing is a rogue cat born in the mountains. Lonely and quiet, all she wants is to preserve her own freedom and protect the spirit of the mountains. But soon a strange tribe of cats calling themselves a 'Clan' moves into her mountain range. Will Wing join them and forget her family and old lifestyle? Or will she stay alone and free?


**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my new story, a sort of side-project that I'll work on when I'm stuck for ideas for On the Wings of Night, like now. It's roughly based on the amazing Owl City song, 'On the Wing,' (in a, I got the idea while listening to that song sort of way) which I was originally going to call it until I realized that On the Wings of Night has practically the same name.**

**Anyways, this story is going to be somewhere around seven or eight chapters, including the prolouge and possible epilouge, so don't expect much more than that. Also. It gets really, really dark a little later on, and a bit violent, so viewer discretion is advised, whatever that means.**

**Enjoy!**

Prolouge

Wing stumbled along behind her brother. He had always been smaller, but faster. She had to admit, although she was stronger than him, right now she'd give just about anything to be as fast as him. If she lost another race she'd look totally stupid. Jag had been the runt of their litter of three, and yet he'd always been able to outrun Wing and Red. When an eagle had swooped down to attack the kits just two moons ago, Jag had gotten to his feet and dashed away, revealing his speed. Wing had run too, but Red hadn't made it.

The little gray kit narrowed her eyes at Jag. _You may be faster, but I can run for longer._ If she could figure out a way to get him to run really fast, he'd wear himself out, and she would win easily. Wing sighed, and put on a burst of speed, running as fast as she could.

Jag glanced back at her, alarm evident in his eyes as Wing began to come closer to him. Wing smirked. _Serves you right for saying I'd never win a race._ Then her brother began to run faster than she'd ever seen him run before. He dashed around a tree and started up the trail that led to the peak of the mountain.

Wing slowed to a stop. "Great, an uphill trail," she said aloud, half sarcastically, half not. On the one paw, Jag would wear himself out within minutes going uphill at that speed. On the other paw, Wing herself would soon get tired going uphill. She shook her head. _I'll win this race no matter what happens. _She started quickly walking up the trail, hoping that Jag would slow to a walk soon.

Sure enough, after several minutes she turned a corner to find Jag walking at about the same speed as her, apparently worn out. Wing grinned and sped up, running past her brother. "See you at the top!" she called over her shoulder, dashing away.

After that, it was easy. Wing had a lot of- what had her mother called it?- stamina. She could run for a long time without getting too tired. While uphill was harder, it wasn't too hard. Soon she could see the peak of the mountain up ahead and Jag was at least four eagle-wings behind her. Wing put on a burst of speed and found herself at the top of the mountain, the wind buffeting her fur. She gasped in awe.

She could see the entire world.

The mountain range stretched forever and ever in front of her, off to the horizon, a bumpy purplish blue stretch that reached out to where the sun was rising through the pinkish sky. Far to her left and right, Wing could see the mountains flatten out into long, blue flatlands, illuminated by the sun. The world reached forever, and she was at the very top of it. The wind was strong, threatening to push her off the mountain, but Wing knew that she was stronger. She stood firmly, paws planted on the ground, watching the sunrise and the eagles and hawks that swooped and soared above her.

Remembering the ancient rituals that her mother had told her about, which worshipped the sky, she tipped her head upwards. "Thank you!" she cried out to the cloud-covered expanse above her.

A giant eagle swooped just above her, catching her eye. She watched as it banked and soared, letting the wind carry it, flying high above her. She was at the top of the earth but the birds could fly even farther. Wing gazed up at the eagle. "I wish," she began, then she paused. "I wish I could fly as high as the eagle, and higher," she prayed to the sky.

As if in response, the sky cleared itself of clouds.

**A/N: And thus begins this new story. It was a little weird, but whatever.**

**Question of the Day: So as a cat what would you be best at? (Would you be fast, strong, a good fighter or hunter, have lots of stamina, etc?)**

**I really hope you liked it! Well, see you next time. And remember to review! ;)**


End file.
